


Ever After High Femslash February 2018

by spiritofsky



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, all these tags start with f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofsky/pseuds/spiritofsky
Summary: Ever After High F/F ficlet collection for Femslash February 2018!!Chapter 1 is a contents page if you want to read specific ships!!Written and posted in advance (January) since I worry I wouldn't have time if I didn't write them beforehand.Prompt list included!Nothing sad, just sweet, happy, fluffy ficlets. Enjoy your cute lesbian princesses.





	1. TABLE OF CONTENTS

**EVER AFTER HIGH FEMSLASH FEBRUARY 2018**

 

These ficlets are written with the prompts in the image below.

For the 'rest day' and pick a prompt I went with dresses and arcade respectively.

Prompt list is from [@femslashfeb](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts) on tumblr!

'Rest day' and 'pick a prompt' prompts are from the same blog's Sapphic September 2017 prompt list.

 

* * *

 

 

**TABLE OF CONTENTS**

_chapter number - prompt - ship_

2 - ATTRACTIVE - Apple/Raven

3 - FEAR - Apple/Darling

4 - CAROUSEL - Cerise/Kitty

5 - LIGHTS - Duchess/Poppy

6 - POOL - Melody/Meeshell

7 - HEAT - Apple/Raven

8 - COTTON CANDY - Maddie/Brooke

9 - FERRIS WHEEL - Cerise/Kitty

10 - CAMPING - Cerise/Kitty

11 - ALONE - Faybelle/Briar

12 - IT'S OKAY - Duchess/Poppy

13 - REWIND - Apple/Raven

14 - STUFFED ANIMAL - Blondie/Cupid

15 - VALENTINE'S DAY - Blondie/Cupid

16 - MUSIC - Melody/Meeshell

17 - DRESSES (rest day) - Lizzie/Courtley

18 - HOLD ON - Apple/Darling

19 - TEARS - Faybelle/Briar

20 - ARCADE (pick a prompt) - Melody/Meeshell

21 - CHILDREN - Cerise/Kitty

22 - GAMES - Cedar/Maddie

23 - WARDROBE - Ashlynn/Crystal/Briar | Faybelle/Briar

24 - POWER - Ramona/Justine

25 - WEATHER - Cerise/Kitty

26 - GARDEN - Ginger/Maddie/Cedar

27 - DREAMING - Faybelle/Briar

28 - SUNSET - Apple/Darling

29 - ROSES - Faybelle/Briar

 

* * *

 

 

Chapters 6, 11, 16, 19, 20, 22, 23, 24, 26, 27 and 29 would qualify for Femslash February Celebrates Black Women (assuming it would also include brown girls? There's very few black girls in EAH sadly.)

I personally headcanon Melody and Cupid as being black with vitiligo, and Cerise and Poppy as being brown, so that's how I imagine them in these ficlets. If headcanons count, then count chapters with them as being under Femslash February Celebrates Black Women !!


	2. ATTRACTIVE

**"ATTRACTIVE"**

 

Raven found herself attracted to Apple the moment she laid eyes on her, from her honey blonde hair, all soft curls pouring over her shoulders and down her back. Her shining blue eyes, cheeks naturally rosy and her lips covered in smooth glittery lipgloss.


	3. FEAR

**"FEAR"**

 

Darling felt overwhelming fear clutch at her heart as she stared down at Apple, lying almost serene looking on the bed of flowers. Was Apple ever to wake up? If Daring wasn’t her true love, then she didn’t know who it could be. She didn’t even think she knew anyone who was into Apple. Sure, she had a crush on her but there was no-

 

Oh, she was a Charming. Who was to say that her Prince Charming couldn’t be a Princess Charming?

 

Bending down, she pressed a soft kiss to Apple’s lips.

 

She felt her eyelashes flutter against her cheeks.


	4. CAROUSEL

**"CAROUSEL"**

 

At the Spring Fairest, Cerise couldn’t keep her eyes off of Kitty whilst they were riding the carousel.

 

That was until Kitty dropped an ice cream on her face, at least.


	5. LIGHTS

**"LIGHTS"**

 

As the lights rose on Duchess, drawing all the attention to her for her ballet performance, she found herself not studying the crowd as intently as usual. In fact, she intently studied only one person - Poppy.

 

Poppy smiled as the music started, and Duchess realised as she started her routine that she was dancing more for Poppy than the rest of her audience.

 


	6. POOL

**"POOL"**

 

Melody liked to drop by the school pool and watch Meeshell swim, never getting into the pool herself, just watching from the sidelines. Meeshell would almost dance in the water, and with her headphones Melody would choose a fitting track to set to her swimming.

 

That was until Melody took off her headphones to speak to Meeshell and she took the chance to pull her into the pool with her.


	7. HEAT

**"HEAT"**

 

Raven had Nevermore light a fire in the fireplace of the empty old common room, now in disuse for the one on the floor below. To be fair, it was closer to most of the dorms and actually had Wi-Fi service, so Raven couldn’t fault them.

 

But nothing could beat curling up by the heat of a real fire, reading a book with Nevermore asleep at her feet, and Apple leaning on her shoulder, reading the book too. Apple read faster than Raven, so they didn’t have to speak to negotiate turning pages, they just sat in companionable near-silence, the crackle of the fireplace and Nevermore’s quiet snores the only thing disturbing the air, save for the occasional turning of pages and Apple’s adorable reactions to the book, gasps at shocking moments, giggles at funny parts.

 

Raven was head over heels for this girl.


	8. COTTON CANDY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changed it to candy floss bc im english askldjkaf

**"COTTON CANDY/CANDY FLOSS"**

 

Maddie sat at her desk, ignoring her difficult school work in favor of eating candy floss - which nobody could fault her for - it was very difficult and candy floss is great. She swung her legs as she ate and it was adorable.

 

“Aw! Brooke you’re the adorable one, calling me adorable.”

 

I accept the compliment but you’re cuter okay! And that isn’t negotiable because I’m the narrator so it’s fact now.

 

Maddie giggled at her  _ girlfriend’s  _ words, her laugh sounding as sweet as sugar and melodious as birdsong. 


	9. FERRIS WHEEL

**"FERRIS WHEEL"**

 

This Spring Fairest, Kitty didn’t play a prank with the Ferris wheel. Instead, she rode it, appearing half beside, half across Cerise’s lap, laying languidly with her back on the seat and her legs over her.

 

Cerise just rolled her eyes and stroked Kitty like one would an actual cat, and Kitty purred.


	10. CAMPING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one made me laugh tbh thats how u kno its gonna be a bad joke

**“CAMPING”**

 

“It’ll be like camping.” Kitty mewed, laying down on the cool grass next to Cerise, watching the stars hanging in the night sky through the trees.

 

Cerise snorted. “Yeah, forgive me if I don’t wanna sleep outside on the cold grass. Beds exist, y’know, we’re not anima- wait.”

 

Kitty burst out laughing as Cerise grumbled.


	11. ALONE

**“ALONE”**

 

When Faybelle was alone, her treacherous thoughts always seemed to wander to Briar. This wouldn’t be an issue if she was imagining herself laying a trap for Briar to prick her finger on a spindle, or thinking about her lying motionless in a castle for a thousand years.

 

No, her thoughts were full of Briar, but not in the right ways. Not how a dark faerie should be thinking about her faerie-tale destined enemy.

 

She thought of Briar. Briar Beauty, and how fitting her last name was, curly dark brown hair, streaked with pink, cascading down her back. Her brown skin, cheeks tinted pink with blush, full lips dark pink with glossy lipstick. Always wearing tall heels despite being tall already, clothes patterned with roses and thorns and sparkles.

 

Faybelle’s wings fluttered against her back, and she tried her best to push the thoughts away with ideas of swirling dark magick like a thunderstorm and a beautiful princess falling into a long, deep sleep.

  
Oh, that last one sure  _ did not help. _


	12. IT'S OKAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for mentions of the suicide in duchesses story for this chapter

**“IT’S OKAY”**

 

Poppy arrived at Duchess’ lake, hoping to watch her beautiful dancing, only to find Duchess sitting beside the lake, eyes trained on the floor.

 

“Duchess?” Poppy asked tentatively.

 

She stood up with a start, and Poppy could now see the tears in her eyes. Neither of them said a word.

 

“Would you- would you like to talk about it, Duchess?”

 

She sighed. “Worrying about my destiny again. I’m doomed from the start, I can’t get any ending, being both Odette and Odile, and my endings aren’t even happy. What are my options? Be a hated villain or commit suicide? I don’t know why I even bother.”

 

Wrapping her arms around her, Poppy stroked her soft hair gently, noting that Duchess was using the new conditioner she recommended. 

 

“It’s okay, y’know, to not follow your destiny to a T. Don’t feel obligated Duchess. You could still do your ballet dancing and marry someone without… killing yourself. Or you could not follow it at all, if you want.”

 

For once, Duchess didn’t protest at the idea, she just held Poppy tighter in her arms.


	13. REWIND

**“REWIND”**

 

Raven used to occasionally wonder if it was a good idea. If she could maybe just rewind and sign the Storybook of Legends normally like everyone else. If she was really just messing up her life for herself - and for Apple. If she was the selfish one.

 

But when she was holding Apple in her arms, or kissing her, or telling her she loved her? Well, in those moments, she wouldn’t dare wish to hate her, to poison her and send her into a coma.

 

All she wanted was to be with her. That was far more important than Apple becoming a queen, right?

 

It was still a Happily Ever After, after all.


	14. STUFFED ANIMAL

**"STUFFED ANIMAL"**

Blondie slept with a load of stuffed animals - bears, of course - all over her bed. Why wouldn't she? Cupid thought it was too many, but Blondie said the amount of bears was 'just right!'

 

Despite the massive piles of stuffed bears getting in the way, Cupid sure found it adorable.


	15. VALENTINE'S DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ill write an actual cupid/blondie valentines day fic thatll be posted on valentines actually, but hey heres a ficlet too why not

**"VALENTINE'S DAY"**

 

Being the daughter of Eros, the god of love, Cupid needed to make sure Valentine's Day at Ever After High was perfect. In all her rushing around, giving relationship advice, shooting love arrows and setting up parties, she wasn't going to have much time for her actual girlfriend, Blondie, though. Sure, Blondie herself had her MirrorCast to film for, but she had pre-recorded most of her segments in advance.

 

"Blondie!" Cupid called as she finally got to their dorm room, the sun already having set outside. "I'm so sorry, I'm just so busy on Valentine's-"

 

"It's fine! I was thinking we could just do something small anyway. I made some tea, do you want to watch a film with me?"

 

Cupid sighed in relief, taking the mug of tea from Blondie gratefully, before climbing into Blondie's bed beside her, the two quickly snuggling up and getting comfy. 

 

"See Cupid? This Valentine's Day will be just right!"


	16. MUSIC

**"MUSIC"**

 

Melody had some turntables set up in the school's music room, much easier to have them there ready rather than having to set them up every time she wanted to play some music on them. Setting up a laptop and a MIDI keyboard beside it, plugging everything in, ready to go, she handed a microphone to Meeshell.

 

"There, now you can start whenever."

 

Meeshell was helping Melody record some voice clips for her new tracks, her singing voice was beautiful, clear and melodious, seeming to move smoothly between notes like water. Melody lost herself in the sound of her voice.


	17. DRESSES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im hurt that theres no other lizzie/courtley fics,, did nobody see her draping herself over the table and fluttering her eyelashes at lizzie and her tone of voice was so flirtatious?? theyre gay,, give me reformed courtley tryna romance lizzie,,, by that i mean im totally gonna write that later

**"DRESSES"**

 

"Do we really need new dresses love?" Courtley asked Lizzie with a sigh as she took her measurements.

 

"Of course we do! We need to look our best."

 

"Can't we just wear some other dresses. Like, ones we already own and that?" Lizzie finally finished her measurements and Courtley could put her arms down again. She quickly folded them across her chest in semi-annoyance.

 

"No Courtley, this is an important event, we need to show that we're committed enough to it to put some effort in."

 

Courtley rolled her eyes, though her smile was affectionate.

 

"So, pink or purple for the trim?" Lizzie asked.


	18. HOLD ON

**"HOLD ON"**

 

"Hold on!" Darling cried, smile wide on her face and wind whipping through her hair. She was riding Herowing, Apple clutching tightly onto her back, sitting behind her.

 

Herowing did a loop in the air, and then a dive, and then some turns. Apple was feeling a little sick and was jittering with adrenaline, but she too had a wide smile, enjoying every moment of the ride. Her face was pressed up against Darling's shoulder, and she happily cried out as they spun in the air again.


	19. TEARS

**"TEARS"**

 

"I don't want to sleep for a thousand years!" Briar sobbed into Faybelle's shoulder.

 

After a moment of deliberation, Faybelle spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. "I don't want you to either."


	20. ARCADE

**"ARCADE"**

 

Melody decided it would be fun to take Meeshell to the arcade for a date. The arcade was filled with neon lights and the beeping sounds of old arcade machines, mixed in with newer titles and coin pusher machines.

 

She worried that Meeshell might get overwhelmed, but looking behind her Meeshell looked enthralled, looking around with wide eyes and a wide smile.

 

Melody smiled back in return. "So I thought you might like DDR, wanna play?"


	21. CHILDREN

**"CHILDREN"**

 

Cerise couldn't take her eyes off of Spindle, Faybelle's pet pomeranian puppy, as they walked by. "Puppy..." She mumbled under her breath. Kitty giggled beside her.

 

"Is Spindle like, a baby to you? That's how I feel about kittens." She purred.

 

"Kinda, yeah. It still feels kinda weird to see people with dogs as pets."

 

Kitty's smile was wicked sharp. "You're awfully focused on the puppy, Cerise. It's like you want a litter or something."

 

Spluttering, Cerise lightly smacked Kitty on the shoulder, who broke out in a real laugh.


	22. GAMES

**"GAMES"**

Cedar sighed, kicking her legs. "I'm bored."

 

"What?" Maddie asked, absorbed in balancing a spoon on her nose.

 

"I'm bored." She repeated, louder.

 

"Hmmm..." The spoon clattered to the floor. "How about we play a game?"

 

Unsure, Cedar fiddled with her hair. She wasn't exactly a fan of most Wonderland games, "Uh... What kinda game?"

 

Maddie jumped up, bouncing on her heels. "Oh! Oh there's so many choices! Like cards, and loads of board games, and oh! Oh we could play-"

 

Cedar smiled.


	23. WARDROBE

" **WARDROBE** "

 

Briar smiled as she watched her girlfriends, Ashlynn and Crystal, pick out clothing for the party that night. Or, well, Crystal was picking out clothes, Ashlynn was more focused on shoes.

"Briar, should I wear these, or these?" Ashlynn asked, lifting up two pairs of shoes that looked identical to Briar.

"Uh," Briar blinked. Luckily, her mirrorphone buzzed, lying on her bed. "One second Ash!"

The caller ID said Faybelle, and Briar rolled her eyes. "Hey Fa-"

"Briar! Stop hanging out with your other girlfriends and come help your _best girlfriend._ "  __Briar scoffed, yet she still smiled.


	24. POWER

" **POWER** "

Ramona's actions had power behind them, strong muscles and werewolf strength barely straining to reach the bookball in time, kicking it to her teammate with ease before she rolled, quickly springing back up to her feet. Her wolf ears twitched, scanning the bookball pitch to quickly figure out where the ball was now, working quick enough to near instantly find it, no one but her knowing she had to regain her sense of location. Her mouth curled into a triumphant smile, all sharp fangs.

Justine watched on, unable to tear her eyes away.

 

Justine's actions had power behind them, strong muscles and years of practice barely straining to fouetté en tournant, and then another and another, until it was twelve in a row, getting out of breath. Duchess rolled her eyes, she could do thirty two. 

Ramona watched on, unable to tear her eyes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pulled out my ballet knowledge for this one asklakda,, and yes duchess is right, in swan lake, during odile's pas de deux with prince sigmund the dancer has to do 32 fouettés en tournant in a row and, oh my god its, idk how they do it,,, like there's an optional bit if u cant do all 32 but, people manage to do all 32 i don t even,,,  
> ballet dancers are a mystery to me its, so difficult i Could Never


	25. WEATHER

" **WEATHER** "

Kitty yowled as rain began to fall, hair bristling like cat fur.

 

Cerise laughed at her, but nonetheless followed her inside and let Kitty curl up next to her, purring loudly.


	26. GARDEN

**"GARDEN"**

 

"Thanks for helping out with the spice garden," Ginger said, pulling on a pair of gardening gloves before kneeling down. "It's a lot of work getting it set back up again after winter, so I really appreciate it!"

Cedar smiled, though she was eying a sapling growing in the spice garden's plot, she was going to be sure she carefully moved that. "Aw, no worries Ginger."

"Yeah!" Maddie chimed in, hugging Ginger. "We're always up to help out!"


	27. DREAMING

**"DREAMING"**

 

Faybelle looked down at Briar's sleeping form and wondered what she was dreaming of, and what she would dream of during her thousand year sleep.

 

She hoped Briar would dream of her.


	28. SUNSET

**"SUNSET"**

Apple was used to Daring doing all the courtship stuff, him bringing her flowers every so often and all of that kind of thing. Now that she realised that Darling was her true love, she figured she should maybe take a more active role? She was confused, was romance with girls different to with guys?

She asked Darling if she would want to watch the sunset with her, that was romantic, right? Darling happily agreed, and they rode to a nice spot on Herowing.

Even if Apple had no clue what she was doing, she thought she had at least got it right this time. The view was spellbinding, and her heart fluttered just at holding Darlings hand.

Apple kissed her, and that's when she knew that Darling was most definitely her destined Happily Ever After.

 


	29. ROSES

**"ROSES"**

 

Briar's finger was far too near to a thorn on the stem of the rose she was holding for Faybelle's taste.

She gently took the rose from her, just in case.


End file.
